The New Cullen
by AiCullen
Summary: When a new girl comes to forks, asking to stay with the Cullens, what will Carlisle do? is she a vampire? is she related to someone? you will soon find out in " the New Cullen! p.s. the rating is because of me being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, sadly.**

Ai's POV

I sped down the long driveway filled with excitement. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens in at least 100 years, I'll admit it, I'm a little scared. Last time I saw them, it was just Carlisle and Edward. I've heard from the Denali clan that they have gained even more members, like Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Bella, a Jasper and Alice too. As I parked my Metallic-navy Porsche 911 Turbo S. I park in the garage right next to another Porsche. Looks like the same model, except it's got a yellow exterior.

I run up to the house at my hurried human pace and knock on the door. I've already seen who answers, so I put on a sweet smile.

Esme opens the door and says in a warm and welcoming tone, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak to everyone. I just moved here and was wondering if I could speak to all of you." I had already seen what she chooses, but I act like I'm unsure if she'll let me in.

"Just let me ask Carlisle, please do come in though. It's quite cold outside, don't you agree? "I noticed her slight hint as if she was asking me if I was a vampire, which I am.

"It's not that bad." We both know that today it's about 10 degrees Celsius outside, so she looks closer at me. When she gets to my eyes, she sees their color for the first time.

"Oh, I see. You're like us then. A vegetarian."

"Yes, I am."

Just then, Carlisle shows up behind her, staring at me with a mixture of both fear and joy.

"Everyone, please meet me in the front room." He said in a louder voice. Seconds later, everyone is in the front room staring at me and Carlisle. I searched their minds and saw that Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella were all looking from me to Carlisle and noticing the similarities.

Just then, Alice's face went from an observational look to a huge, white-toothed grin. Then Edwards' face went through a similar change, but a more subtle smile.

"Ai, why don't you show them all your story?" Carlisle told me.

"Are you sure they won't be scared of me dad?" I said in a worried tone. At my saying the word "dad" for addressing Carlisle, everyone's faces turned into very confused expressions.

"I'm sure that they won't hurt you, Ai." Carlisle encouraged me.

"This might feel odd, but please do remember that these are my memories."

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

 **Hey guys. I'll be uploading the next chapter once I get 3 reviews. sorry that I made this one short, but its the best cliffhanger that I could come up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT sadly.**

 **Sorry I had to re-upload because of something for future plots.**

Ai's POV

They all looked dazed as I projected my thoughts and showed them my life's story. It started out very tragically. Chapter 2

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Me and Aya were sitting in our private sitting room in the big plush loveseat that was placed close to the fireplace so that the people sitting there wouldn't get cold. I was humming a little tune to myself and messing with my doll's hair and dress, and Aya was doing the same. Then our maid, Cassandra, walked in._

 _"Miss Ai, Miss Aya, your mother would like to speak to you." She said, extending her hand to lead me to where my mother was._

 _We hopped off the chair and set our dolls doll down in a sitting position. This was my most valued possession. It was the only thing that I have ever gotten from my father. I followed Cassandra to here other was sitting. She was in the formal sitting room mingling with a man with topaz eyes, almost white blonde hair, and a nice outfit._

 **** **Sorry that I didn't explain the outfit. My friends didn't help me at all and I couldn't find any good examples.**

 _We walked in and sat beside our mother in the lavish velvet loveseat._

 _My Mother spoke before I could get a chance to._

 _"Ai, Aya, this is your father." My mother said slowly, as to not start us._

 _Our faces lit up with joy as our father got up and kneeled down with his arms extended, waiting for a hug. We ran up to him and embraced him. He picked us up and kissed us both on the forehead._

 _After a few hours, we took father to the door._

 _"Do you HAVE to leave papa?" I asked._

 _"I'm sorry Ai, Aya, but I have to go. I'll come and visit on your 18th birthdays, how about that?" he asked crouching down to reach my level._

 _"Promise?" we asked hopefully._

 _"Promise." He said, giving his word to come on our 18th birthdays._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

Everyone stared at me, all amazed.

"I'm sorry, I could say tell the next one normally if you want me to." I said in a worried tone.

"No, no, please continue. It just caught us by surprise. It's a very unusual gift. " Esme said with an amazed look on her face.

Then the vision hit me.

 **Hey guys, sorry the chapters are super short, but I'm trying to find good cliffhangers, so don't hate me! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT sadly.**

Ai's POV

-Vision-

I was walking down a damp hallway.

Everyone was walking behind me with strong expressions on their faces. Then I noticed the 3 men in grey cloaks. That's when I realized where we are.

We are in Volterra.

We walked into the room that Bella visited with Alice and Edward. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all sitting in their chairs looking at the door, waiting for us to come in.

We all walked in. Aro's face lit up with excitement. Then two grey robed men walked up behind Carlisle and Esme.

They started to pull on their heads and arms.

-End Vision—

"Did I broadcast that?" I said in a scared voice.

"Yes Ai. You did." Dad said in a similar tone. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. They were all scared to death. If it were possible, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella would all be crying. Jasper, Edward, Emmet and dad all had pained expressions on their faces. I knew that Jasper didn't like the atmosphere, so I set up a private mental link between the two of us.

" _Hey Jasper? Could you calm the room down a bit?"_ I asked mentally.

" _What was that? Who's in my mind?!"_ He thought in an alarmed voice.

" _It's me, Ai._ " I replied.

" _Alright. I'll calm everyone down._ " He told me.

I took down the link and said aloud "Okay!"

Just then, I started to feel calm and refined. Yay Jasper's thing is working.

"Is it alright if I finish my story everyone?" I ask, just in case they don't want me to continue.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

I focus again and then think of my 18th birthday.

 ** _-Flashback—_**

 _I heard someone knocking at the door. There was only one person that could possibly be coming through that door. So we run downstairs and open it. I see my father smiling at me, a proud look on his face. Today, it is December 15th, 1704. Me and my twin's 18th birthdays._

 _We grabbed our father's hand and led him inside. I closed the door and took his coat. Then we took him to the formal sitting room where mother had set all of our gifts on a small table. Our father added his to the bottom of the pile. Probably intending for us to open them last. Which we do._

 _After we had opened all of the other presents, we took the small brown paper boxes from the bottom of the pile, then carefully open them. When I lift the lid, I see a slip of paper. It read:_

 _Ai, December, 15th 1704_

 _I wanted to offer you one thing for your birthday. But it comes with a price. I will offer you immortality, in exchange, you will have to promise me that you will never eat a human. You will also endure three days of almost unbearable pain all over your body. I'll explain the rest once you are changed._

 _Don't say a thing out loud. Give me a 'yes' or a 'no'. Throw this into the fire so that no one finds out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Father._

 _I looked up from the beautiful script. "Yes, I will leave with you father." I reply, acting like I accidentally dropped the letter into the fire. Aya does the same thing._

 _"Alright. Pack all of the clothes that fit you, then we will leave for the small town where I live." He told us, and we complied._

 _We had packed all of our clothing, only taking two of our formal dresses. We left after we told mother that we wanted to go and live with father._

 _When we got to a small cottage just outside of a small village, we went inside. All I could remember was that it was very cozy. After I unpacked my things, me and Aya joined father in the kitchen._

 _"I'm going to explain everything you need to know now before I change you two, alright?" He asked us in a polite tone._

 _"Alright Father." we replied. He told us about everything he learned while he's been like this. About how we don't have to kill humans, and we should never expose of our existence and many more rules and regulations. But we listened to them all._

 _After he was done explaining everything to us, he took us into our room and he had bitten us. The pain was excruciating, but we kept quiet. He said he was sorry every time we whimpered, but we just countered with an "It doesn't hurt that bad, and there's no point in screaming either."_

 _-End Flashback-_

Everyone stared at me after that, I believe that they were both surprised, and pained. That's probably because they all had to relive my transformation.

"And I never saw my mother again. Of course, I found out that she had been 'mysteriously kidnapped and murdered'. And I believe that we all understand what happened there. She was for dinner." I say with a grave expression on my face, until I wanted to show them my other powers. "Hey Bella, what's your favorite animal?" I asked Bella. "White tiger. Why?" she responded. "Mā, watashi wa chōdo kimitachi watashi no chikara no betsu o misetakattadesu." Then I imagined me shapeshifting into a male white tiger.

-Jasper's POV—

After about three seconds, instead of the 18-year-old claiming to be Carlisle's daughter, there was a white tiger. The atmosphere in the room was very interesting, and that's all I can say. But wow, she's like a superweapon, visions, shapeshifting, she can do insane things with her mind, _and_ there's _no way_ that's all.

" _And, my last power. Telekinesis._ "she told us telepathically. Then Alice and I were floating through the air and were set down beside her. Then she shifted back to her natural form, and then into me. I was replicated down to my Western Accent. "Cool, right?" she said, making my… wait… _her_ face light up with excitement. "Can you just go back to your normal form. Please?" I asked her politely yet commanding. "Hai!" she said in a cheery voice. I could tell that she would be even more hyperactive than Alice. And that's going to be scary. Then both she and Edward turned their heads to look at Alice.

She was having a vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice POV

-Vision—

 _As Ai was running around like an 11-year-old, and she looked like one too._

 _But the odd thing was that I saw Jasper looking like he was a 2_ _nd_ _year in middle school. And Edward, Bella, Emmet, and Rosalie Esme, and Carlisle weren't there._

 _And we were all speaking Japanese. Odd. Last time I checked Ai, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and me were the only ones who could actually speak Japanese. Huh._

 _Then I saw two boys who looked about 13 with orange hair were sitting underneath a tree talking to each other. Ai ran over at a vampire speed. WHAT ARE YOU DOING AI!? Then I noticed that the boys weren't surprised either. In fact, one of them was looking at her like she was a Greek goddess. That's the same look that Bella got when she was looking at Edward. Hmmm. WHAT! NOOOO NOT AGAIN!_

 _-end vision—_

Ai's POV

Wow. I didn't expect that. And the boys with the orange hair look familiar…

RIGHT! The first vision I ever had was of me and one of them sitting next to each other in what looked to be a huge bedroom.

"Who were those boys Ai?" Edward asks me. Great.

' _HEY!YOU JUST HEARD MY THOUGHTS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE!_ ' I yell in my thoughts while my face turns mad. Really mad.

Then Bella takes on a slightly defensive position. I can easily break through that easy position. Just get in front of the person and punch them. It's a really bad position to choose.

"Bella, love, its ok. She won't hurt any of us. Unless it's hurting Emmet while beating him in an arm wrestling match." Oh, curse you, Edward. Eternally curse you.

"I see. Outside right now." Emmet says while cracking his knuckles and looking at me in a menacing way.

"I don't think that that's fair, an arm wrestling match that is. I think that it'd be much more fair if Ai and Alice go against each other in a good old Japanese style sword fighting match." Carlisle says with a look that screams don't-mess-with-this.

Me and Alice lock eyes. She nods and I do too.

-In the backyard, after Alice and Ai got their weapons—

"Now, this will be a good old-fashioned match. Whoever touches the other with their sword first wins." Carlisle says.

Then he backs away and starts the match.

I win within a fourth of a second because Alice had left a weak spot where I could easily strike her before even she noticed.

Alice seemed surprised by me winning. Carlisle wasn't surprised at all.

"That's Nine- Hundred Thousand wins, Zero losses." I say, straightening up and wiping off my hands like that win was nothing. "you left a hole in your defense where I could easily strike you. You're not used to someone doing that, huh?"

Alice just looked shocked. Jasper walked over to her and picked her up while giving me a withering glare and took her up to their room.

"What just happened?" I asked, still completely confused.

"Well, Alice has never lost a match in her whole life. And she's scared that you could find a kink in her armor with no notice or watching her technique previously. And the rest of us are a little frightened, even me. You're ten times stronger than you were last time we saw each other, and even then you were unbeatable, even by the one who taught you." Carlisle said in a tone that had a hint of fear. "And, when it comes to Alice and her sword, she can be really negative." He says holding the bridge of his nose and slowly shaking his head.

Then we all head back inside and Esme takes me upstairs to show me my room.

"Alice had insisted that we add a room last month, so we added one to her specific instructions. I hope you like it Ai." Esme told me while we were walking up to the top floor (the attic).

When she opened the beautiful oak door, I'll admit that I was shocked as to what I found.

 **Sorry guys, but this was just about the best cliffhanger that I could find. ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ohshc or supermarket flowers by ed sheeran!**

There were two grand pianos on a small platform with a microphone, 2 Epiphones, 1 Luna, a Flying-V fender electric guitar, and 2 speakers placed on either side of the stage.

There was a desk with a nicely sized stationary set, drawing materials, a spot for a computer (good thing I brought my MacBook). Then they had a daybed in the huge bay window with a huge bookcase that was filled with mostly classics, but it had a few shelves devoted to manga. I think that I have a date with that section later.

Then there was a walk-in closet that was filled mostly with sweaters, leggings, and knee-high leather boots.

They had installed a bathroom too.

Esme smiled at my expression and left me to unpack.

I follow her down the steps and walk out the door to the garage.

When I walk inside, I find Rosalie working on the Porsche that I had parked right next to earlier and Emmet was cleaning his Jeep. Man that car is a monster.

"Hey rose." I say in a sweet tone. (Which is normal for me)

"Hey Ai. Do you want me to look at your car for you? I've tuned up all of the cars, but I wanted to ask you before I worked on yours." She says in her usual voice, although I could tell that she was adding a bit of sugar to it.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten it looked at by a pro for a while. Just let me get my stuff and then you can go do your thing." I say to Rose while I'm waiting for the trunk to open.

"Cool. It's the same model as Alice's, right? 911 Turbo S." she asks me in a genuinely interested tone, looking at my car's exterior.

"Same body, but I got a super beefed up engine, so I don't know what it takes exactly. I just know what type of gas to put in it." I say in a clueless tone.

"I'll figure that out for you, and then I'll work on the engine. Sound good?" Rose asks and I nod.

I grab my suitcases and my guitar from the trunk and close it while Rose gets a few things from the tool case to find out what type of engine I got myself.

The whole time Emmet has been waxing the same spot. Huh. He's odd.

After I get back up to my room I put my guitar on a stand and sit down at the piano and start to play.

I took the **supermarket flowers** from the windowsill,

I threw the day-old tea from the cup.

Packed up the photo album Matthew had made,

Memories of a life that's been loved.

Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals

Poured the old ginger beer down the sink

Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down"

But mum there's a tear every time that I blink

Oh I'm in pieces, its tearing me up, but I know

A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

So I sing hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my mum

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

And when god takes you back we'll say hallelujah

You're home

I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up

Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case

John says he'd drive then puts his hand on my cheek

And wiped a tear from the side of my face

I hope that I see the world as you did

'Cause I know a life we loved is a life that's been lived

So I sing hallelujah you were an angel in the shape of my mum

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

And when god takes you back we'll sing Hallelujah

You're home

Ooo x4

Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my mum

You got to see the person I have become

Spread you wings and I know

And I know when god took you back he said hallelujah

You're home

As I play the final chord I notice that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella had all come in and were listening to me from the door way.

I step down and sit down next to Bella. I looked at everyone's faces and they were amazed.

"What can I say? I had a lot of free time off work. So I picked up a hobby. It's what Edward and dad did, so I'm not the only one." I say in an embarrassed yet smart tone.

"Hey Edward, do you want to play something?" I ask him in an innocent voice, intending for him to play "Remark" By Rachel Platten.

"Sure." He says as I get up and hop onto the stage while he moves over to the grand piano.

-later—

"Hey guys, what are your vocal ranges? I know that Jasper's a bass, Alice is a alto 2, Edwards' a Tenor, and Carlisles' a baritone." Say to them with a plan up my sleeve. By this time Rosalie and Emmet have made their way up to my room too.

"I'm a alto 1." Esme tells me.

"I'm a soprano." Bella says

"And I have an extensive range, so I'll fill in for whoever needs it." I say to them "I can also use my shapeshifting to change my vocal range." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Okay Ai. What exactly do you have up your sleeve?" Edward asks me.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start an a cappella group. I thought that it might be fun." I say looking down at me feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Ai, they all think that that's a great idea, but maybe we could do it some other time. Charlie's about to come over." Edward tells us.

"Wait, you guys brought _Charlie_ to _Ireland_?!" I exclaim. Oh, I forgot to mention that. We're in Ireland.

"Yeah. He's 61 and Bella didn't want him to be lonely because Billy stopped talking to him." Edward explains

"Oh. Okay then. I'll stay up here." I say to them all. "I still need to unpack. And I need to catch up on some things."

"Okay. But you could come down so he can meet you. He's a lot cooler about it now that he's known for a decade or so." Bella says in her alto.

"Okay, but I'm staying in the back of the room." I say to them all.

"Okay! But don't think I'm going to let anyone see you in that outfit." Alice says, she clearly recovered from earlier.

We all went downstairs and sat down on the couches in the middle of the main room.

We were all waiting to hear an engine to slow to turn off the freeway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Only the plot, Ai, And Aya.**

 **-Ai's POV-**

As we heard an engine slow to turn onto our drive, everyone tensed up.

I hear the said engine turn off after it had parked right in front of the doorstep. Heavy boots run and jump up the steps, then someone knocks on the door, and Esme opens it with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Charlie, come in." Esme says in a welcoming tone.

"Hey everyone. I just wanted to say goodbye. I got a job opportunity back in America. And I don't want you guys to follow me this time. I just want you guys to leave me alone. And only Bells and Edward can come and visit." Charlie rushes. "I'll miss my flight if I don't leave now so, um, Bye. I love you Bells." He finishes as he walk out the door. Wow. Some dad.

Edward gives me a glare that could wither, but I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Why don't we go hunting everyone? It's been awhile." Edwards says, getting nods and yes's from most of the Cullen's.

"Ai and I went just recently, so we'll stay here." Carlisle says, settling us staying here. I smile at him, thankful.

I run upstairs to my room and Carlisle heads up to his study.

I had heard about this school in Tokyo called "Ouran Academy". I heard how it's nice to go to, and how everyone there is part of an extremely rich family. I also heard about how the Ootori hospitals are looking for a 24-hour surgeon and how the owner's third son was going to Ouran.

So I looked the academy up on the internet and was looking at the costs for 6 high schoolers, and 1 middle schooler to attend with the uniforms. Wow is all I can say. We can afford it just fine.

Then I looked at the job opportunity. Carlisle exceeded those criteria, so I made him a resume. I of course asked everyone after they had gotten back from hunting if they wanted to go to Japan, and they all said yes. The reason why they're saying yes is because I had recently devolved something that will permanently stop the shimmering that we vampires do in the sun and to ease the burn of thirst for blood. I had also discovered something to de-age myself into any desired age, and to make myself age like a human. It was something to do with my powers and growing them.

I then went house searching. I found a large estate that had a lot of wildlife on it. That's so that we can hunt. And it had a mansion like house on it too. So I decided to go to look at it.

\- The next day, in Tokyo.—

 _I was in Tokyo driving to the estate. When I was finished with the walkthrough I bought it. After that, I went to Ouran Academy and submitted all of our entry forms, still in my normal looks, 18, long hair, all that jazz._

 _\- About a week later—_

We are all moved into the new house, had our school uniforms ready, and we each had a large tin of the pills that I had developed.

Now it's time for me to work on making all of us look the right age. I'm going to make all of my brothers and sisters look 15, myself 11, Esme about 26, and Carlisle 34 so that no one gets suspicious about how many degrees he had and his age.

I thought of all of them looking like the ages that I had planned out for them, and then *Poof* we were all the ages that I had thought of.

 **Hey guys. I ran out of things to do in this, and it's just the first little tidbit to the main story, so don't rage on me. I hope that you guys liked this, and I know that it was super short, but again, I ran out of ideas and had already started on the other part to the story. I promise that I'll upload the new one before 01-08-2018. I personally think that the other one is more fun. And it gets pretty deep and has really long chapters.**

 **Well, until then,** **さようなら** **!** **じゃまた（ね）** **!**


End file.
